mixels_lucky_screenshotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnard
'Burnard '''is an Infernite Mixel. Description Personality Burnard finds everything hilarious, and is constantly laughing all the time, even through fear or sadness. Ironically, the best way to make him stop laughing is to tell a joke, only because he does not understand them. He is also somewhat mischievous and has a tendency to ignore warnings just for his own fun. Physical Appearance Burnard has a body with a head and two arms with dark red hands tapering close to the body on two long arms. He has a mouth, and two eyes connecting to the top of the jaw, with three teeth on the bottom and two longer teeth on both sides of the top. On the top of his eyes is a unibrow. He has two fiery yellow cat-like ears with horns pointing up on both sides and red highlights underneath. He has dark red feet with a reddish bottom part with one fiery yellow toe on each. Ability When he laughs, this unfortunately causes Burnard to spew flames from his mouth. He can also blow fire from his ears and make a lasso out of smoke. Memorable Quotes * ''"We didn't bring any tents!" ''- Burnard, Mixel Moon Madness *"Get your flame on! We have to stop this ice! I'll find some Cubits!"'' - Burnard, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Nice kick..."'' - Burnard, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Fun?"'' - Burnard, Mixel Moon Madness *''"Haha, treats, treats!" - Burnard, Mixel Moon Madness *"I'm the other chosen one, heh heh!"'' - Burnard, A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig Trivia * So far, Burnard has the most mixes among the Series 4 Mixels. As well as that, he has mixed the most times in one episode than any other Mixel. * He has a dark red part under his eyes in LEGO, but in the cartoon, it is normal red. * He knows how to play the guitar. * In cartoon form, he has one orange square on each foot, but in LEGO, there are two on each foot. * His LEGO instructions has a mistake on his piece count page: It says he contains one transparent orange cheese slope piece, even though he actually contains six. *He is the only Mixel who is a rideable creature in LEGO Worlds. Also, he is the first Mixels character to appear in LEGO Worlds. You can buy him for 10,000 studs. In the game, you can find him in caves, which may hint that Burnard loves to be in caves. *At Mixopolis General Hospital in Nixel, Nixel, Go Away, he appears on an anatomy chart. *He was the first Mixel to have more than one of him exist; though, this wasn't proven to be canonically possible until Kraw, Krog, and Skrubz appeared this way in Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. *Hotstuff is very similar to him in design, voice, and abilities, possibly from Burnard being used as the preliminary Mixel for the background design of the Lava Lounge. Gallery Burnard1.png Category:Mixels Category:2015 Category:Season Two Category:Series 4 Category:Male Characters Category:Infernites Category:Members Category:TV Characters Category:Characters from Mixels Category:Voiced by Jess Harnell